


Problemas de comunicación

by chisheccid



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: Zoro no logra comprender lo que pasa con Usopp, hace tan solo algunos días que habían empezado a llevarse muy bien... demasiado bien, y ahora no solamente no pueden entablar una conversación, sino que no pueden estar en la misma habitación.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Usopp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Problemas de comunicación

**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Oda, que es el rey de los piratas.

**Notas de la autora:** Quiero agradecer infinitamente a Sofi por haber beteado este fic de una manera maravillosa.

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic va dedicado con mucho cariño a Mizuki-chan12, por dejarme comentarios tan bonitos en mis anteriores historias y porque el amor que le tengo actualmente a esta pareja, es completamente culpa de ella.

…

**Problemas de comunicación**

Ya eran algunos días y Zoro no entendía el porqué Usopp se comportaba extrañamente evasivo. Si lo encontraba pescando, automáticamente inventaba alguna excusa para retirarse al taller, y si lo encontraba en el taller, tenía la excusa perfecta para ir hacia la cocina. Al principio pensó que algo pasaba con su camarada, lo veía nervioso, más tembloroso de lo que recordaba.

Le llevó varios días darse cuenta de que solamente huía de él, ya que lo había visto más de una vez pescando con Luffy en total calma, como si no tuviera más preocupaciones en la vida, también lo había visto en el taller con Franky, experimentando con pólvora o ayudándolo a cortar madera para remendar algunas partes del barco… Podía ver a Usopp ser feliz con cada uno de sus amigos, interesarse o ayudar en lo que estuviese a su alcance, veía esa sonrisa despreocupada y escuchaba sus carcajadas cada tanto, sin embargo, eso cambiaba abruptamente cuando aparecía él; y pensar que hasta hace algunos días habían empezado a llevarse tan bien. No entendía qué había cambiado, pero lo que sí sabía, era que empezaba a echar en falta la presencia de Usopp.

Suspiró mientras se levantaba del pasto después de haber estado algunos minutos tratando de descifrar lo que había pasado, fue hacia la cocina con toda la intención de agarrar un poco de la cerveza que tenían en un barril gigantesco conseguido semanas atrás en una isla de verano, pero fue abrir la puerta y sentir que el estómago se le retorcía de maneras que jamás hubiese experimentado. No, no había comido nada que pudiese enfermarlo, su estado de salud era óptimo, sin embargo, pensó que podía caer muerto en ese preciso momento. Seguramente sus facciones se endurecieron y una mueca de total desprecio se dibujó en su semblante, porque escuchó la voz de Sanji regañándolo de manera abrupta.

—¿Tan temprano y ya malhumorado, marimo?

Sanji soltó la cuchara que estaba a punto de darle a Usopp para que pruebe una de las salsas en las que estaba experimentando, se alistó para intercambiar algunas frases malsonantes con el espadachín, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Zoro siguió de largo hacia la alacena, agarró una botella de sake con brusquedad y se retiró dando un portazo.

El rubio estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario gracioso para hacer reír a Usopp, pero se abstuvo al mirar al pobre muchacho que, con la cabeza baja, se impulsó levemente para bajarse de la mesa en donde se encontraba sentado. Mirando a Sanji con una expresión de tristeza solamente pudo articular unas pocas palabras para informarle que era mejor si se iba a otro lugar, agarró sus cosas y salió por la puerta sin dar más explicaciones.

A Sanji le pareció un tanto extraño el comportamiento de sus nakama, pero no lo pensó demasiado y lo dejó pasar, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, consentir a sus chicas con algún batido, y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Por otro lado, Zoro se había retraído en su lugar preferido: el puesto de vigía. Se sentó allí para beberse el sake lentamente mientras trataba de descifrar lo que había ocurrido recientemente. Al principio pensó en atribuirle la culpa a Sanji, porque el “cejas rizadas” siempre lo ponía de mal humor, pero desistió enseguida al darse cuenta de que no había sido precisamente Sanji el que lo había puesto en ese estado, sino que había sido el hecho de verlo tan cerca del tirador, dándole de comer en la boca; y Usopp, gustoso, estaba aceptando el gesto. Sintió que el enojo subía desde su estómago, pero no solamente era enojo, sino también una sensación que le provocaba nauseas. Tomó aire profundamente, dejó que sus pulmones se fuesen llenando poco a poco y optó por ponerse en posición de meditación, esperaba encontrar un poco de calma poniendo en práctica todo lo que había aprendido a lo largo del camino, sin embargo le resultaba extrañamente imposible concentrarse solamente en el sonido del viento, en el olor del mar y vaciar su mente para centrarse en su respiración, lo cierto es que Usopp no dejaba de aparecer en sus pensamientos y sencillamente desistió.

No entendía las razones de nada, no llegaba a comprender el cambio tan brusco de su camarada, solamente hace algunas semanas habían estado disfrutando al máximo de la compañía del otro, compartiendo el tiempo y el silencio, simplemente siendo ellos, sentados mirando el horizonte, perdidos en el sonido de las gaviotas que pasaban por sobre el barco… Maldición, extrañaba eso con todo su ser.

Se sintió extrañamente triste al haber perdido esa conexión de un día para el otro, justo cuando había pensado que allí podría estar sucediendo algo más, pero al parecer lo había malentendido todo. Tomó la botella de sake con brusquedad y la dirigió a su boca para beber con furia su contenido pero, al darse cuenta de que se la había acabado sin percatarse, reventó el recipiente contra la pared. Se quedó pensativo, un poco sorprendido de su reacción ante algo tan ínfimo como que se hubiera terminado el alcohol, se levantó arrepentido y se dispuso a limpiar los vidrios, pero al dar los pasos necesarios para llegar hasta la pared, se dio cuenta de que en ese preciso lugar solía sentarse Usopp cada vez que subía para verlo entrenar, no se atrevió a moverse durante algunos segundos y una pregunta le atravesó la mente ¿Desde cuándo se habían vuelto tan cercanos? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué le dolía tanto verlo con alguien más que no sea él? ¿Por qué se sentía en el derecho de exigirle algo a su nakama?

Recogió los fragmentos de cristal del suelo, cuidando sus movimientos para no cortarse con los afilados bordes de alguno, recogió la toalla que utilizaba para secarse el sudor mientras entrenaba para terminar de limpiar el suelo y mientras movía lentamente el brazo, se puso a recordar esa vez en que les tocó quedarse a ambos en el barco para cuidarlo de posibles enemigos.

Había despertado después de una jornada pesada de entrenamiento, abrió su ojo sano y enseguida sintió como su estómago se estremecía por el hambre, bostezó a gusto y extendió los brazos al cielo para después levantarse e ir a revisar si al cocinero pervertido no se le había “olvidado” llamarlo a comer como otras tantas veces, abrió la puerta de la cocina y se encontró con un Usopp que colocaba dos platos con comida en la mesa, a Zoro le sorprendió la escena, y seguramente puso una expresión de no estar entendiendo nada, por eso, el tirador rápidamente acotó.

—Llegamos a una isla y como estabas dormido, decidieron que todos bajarían y yo me quedaría contigo a cuidar el barco, entonces Sanji me encargó poner el almuerzo para los dos, estaba a nada de llamarte.

— Ya veo. —respondió Zoro al tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa y se dispuso a comer en silencio aprovechando la calma de la ausencia de sus compañeros.

Se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos y el ambiente se tornó un poco incómodo, al menos para Usopp quien estaba acostumbrado al bullicio y, de hecho, no soportaba el silencio prolongado ni cuando estaba pescando. Se aclaró la garganta y con un pequeño temblor en la voz, empezó a hablar.

—Es un clima bonito.

Zoro se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras emitía un sonido a modo de confirmación y nuevamente volvió el mutismo, solamente se escuchaba el chocar de los utensilios contra los platos y Usopp empezó a desesperarse.

—Está todo muy tranquilo ¿No?

Nuevamente Zoro procedió a hacer un sonido con su boca para hacer notar que estaba de acuerdo con el tirador, no se daba cuenta de que Usopp quería sacarle plática, ni siquiera sospechaba que su nakama se sentía incómodo en el silencio.

—¿Está buena la comida?

No se le había ocurrido algo mejor, ya había intentado hablarle del clima y de la tranquilidad del barco, así que quizás algo como la comida podría incentivarlo un poco, pero Zoro, lejos de querer iniciar una plática solamente atinó a mirarlo de una manera un tanto amenazante por no poder mantener el silencio que quería, Usopp se puso en alerta ante el peligro inminente. Zoro al notar la tensión decidió relajarse, su mirada aterradora era algo que tenía insertada por defecto, así que era algo que le salía en automático ante cualquier estímulo que considerara molesto.

Suspiró relajando la mirada, cerró su ojo sano y lo volvió a abrir para mirar nuevamente al tirador, trató de poner su mejor cara, porque lo último que quería era espantar a su camarada.

—No soy de muchas palabras y me gusta el silencio, pero si quieres hablar, hazlo, sólo no me pidas que conteste a todo.

Usopp sonrió ampliamente, si bien Zoro tenía la apariencia de una persona ruda, los gestos de alguien frío y muy de vez en cuando lo veía sonreír, sabía que era alguien leal y empezaba a descubrir cierta calidez en su trato frío.

—Yo no soporto el silencio, es decir, sé que es necesario a veces, pero me llega a agobiar, debe ser porque me recuerda a la soledad en la que debí vivir desde chico, ¿puedes creer que empecé a hablar solo porque no soportaba el silencio? Tuve que hacer lo mismo en el archipiélago Boin, porque sino me hubiese vuelto loco…

Zoro siguió comiendo mientras lo escuchaba, la voz de Usopp cuando empezaba a contar alguna historia suya era muy entusiasta, se le podía notar la emoción y ese gran amor que tenía por las aventuras e inconscientemente sonrió viéndose contagiado por toda la alegría que emanaba su compañero, de pronto, una oración se le cruzó por la mente, Usopp había dicho que no soportaba estar en silencio, así que la curiosidad lo atacó.

—Espera, espera. —Tuvo que frenarlo para poder hablar— Cuando disparas te quedas en silencio ¿no? Igual debe ser en otras ocasiones, ¿qué es lo que cambia en esas circunstancias?

Usopp se quedó pensativo durante algunos segundos para luego acotar.

—No es que esté hablando todo el tiempo, también puedo callarme. —Quería sonar molesto, pero por alguna razón se encontraba feliz de haber captado la atención del espadachín con algún tema.

—No me refería a eso… Estoy consciente de que no eres un parlanchín, pero ahora sé que te incomoda el silencio, pero debe haber alguna situación en el que no te resulte molesto, supongo que debe ser cuando tratas de disparar.

Esta vez Usopp pareció meditarlo de manera más consciente y después de un momento, su rostro se iluminó.

—Tienes razón, generalmente cuando estoy haciendo algo que necesite de mayor concentración, no puedo hablar porque necesito enfocarme en hacer las cosas bien. —Zoro asintió al escucharlo.

—¿Lo ves? puedes estar en silencio sin incomodarte ¿Te interesaría aprender a estar en silencio?

El tirador se lo tomó a mal, parecía una invitación a cerrar la boca y dejarlo en paz, frunció el ceño y miró su plato de comida que estaba casi lleno por estar hablando, muy probablemente se le habría enfriado la comida, así que se dispuso a levantarse para calentarla un poco antes de seguir comiendo.

Zoro suspiró y entendió que era una cuestión de compatibilidad, generalmente nunca se hacía entender, su costumbre de no hablar mucho lo llevaba a decir cosas de manera no tan sutil, y precisamente eso chocaba con la personalidad de Usopp así que, si no trataba de arreglar lo que había dicho, podría crear una tensión innecesaria en el barco.

—Es decir… te puedo enseñar a estar en silencio como una forma de meditación…

Usopp lo miró pensativo, un poco confundido si cabe el caso, no sabía si en verdad solamente quería callarlo o quizás Zoro se estaba preocupando por él.

—¿Enseñar? —preguntó para disipar sus dudas.

…

Terminó de limpiar los vidrios rotos, y por alguna extraña razón se sintió muy cansado, como si hubiese estado entrenando desde la mañana hasta muy entrada la noche, pero era algo curioso porque apenas y pasaba del medio día. Caer en cuenta de la hora le dio un vuelco en el estómago, el sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto y supuso que en unos minutos más sería llamado para ir a almorzar, era la primera vez en toda su vida en que prefería quedarse en el puesto de vigía y escapar.

…

Aquella vez habían terminado de almorzar y tanto Zoro como Usopp corrieron al puesto de vigía, era el séptimo día desde que el tirador había empezado a aprender del espadachín el arte de la meditación, y si bien las primeras jornadas le resultaron tediosas y aburridas, había aprendido a ser paciente, a escuchar el ruido del viento rozando las velas, a fijar su vista en un punto y sencillamente concentrarse en sus sentimientos más internos, en la percepción de su cuerpo, a estar en contacto con los estímulos externos y cortarlos según su conveniencia. Era algo mágico que nunca antes había experimentado y eso lo ponía en sintonía con su lado más artístico, y precisamente Zoro notó este cambio al lograr pasar horas con Usopp sin que ninguna de sus palabras lo distrajera, era reconfortante poder compartir esos momentos de calma con alguien más en el barco, porque a pesar de que disfrutaba muchísimo la soledad, empezaba a sentir una especie de conexión entre los dos, una conexión que iba más allá de lo que alguna vez había probado, y eso lo desconcertaba.

Una mañana cálida llegó el tirador al puesto de vigía mientras Zoro entrenaba con pesas, haciendo esas repeticiones exageradas para hacer crecer su fuerza y musculatura, Usopp subió y se quedó sentado observando hasta que acabara o decidiera prestarle atención. En otras épocas hubiera llegado agitado, casi gritando, pero en vez de eso optó por ponerse en posición de loto y trabajó en su respiración.

—Tres mil. —Dejó escapar una respiración pesada con esta frase— ¿Tan temprano y meditando?

—De hecho… —La voz de Usopp sonó un poco dubitativa— Quería pedirte un favor.

Zoro se secó el sudor del cuerpo y tomó una botella de agua que descansaba en el suelo, hizo un sonido mientras bebía el líquido directo del recipiente para indicarle a Usopp que lo estaba escuchando.

—Quiero entrenar contigo.

El espadachín solamente sonrió como un reflejo, en verdad le había dado gusto escuchar a Usopp decirle algo por el estilo, aunque no lograba comprender el porqué, sin embargo, no le dio importancia al asunto y asintió con la cabeza.

…

Se sentó a la mesa y comió con rapidez, tanta que un par de veces casi se atraganta, evitaba de todas las formas posibles hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de sus camaradas y salió del lugar casi corriendo. Para todos los Mugiwara fue un tanto extraño, porque a pesar de que Zoro no solía ser precisamente el alma de la fiesta, aportaba ciertas cosas para animar la dinámica del grupo, como por ejemplo, ser el que regañaba a Luffy cuando quería arrebatarle la comida, hecho que arrancaba sentidas carcajadas en el grupo.

—¿Sabes qué le pasa al marimo? —Sanji miró a un Usopp que se encontraba retraído, y al no obtener una respuesta supo que quizás hubiese surgido una pelea entre ellos, ya que las últimas semanas se los había notado más cercanos que nunca y de la nada parecía que no podían estar en la misma habitación.

Usopp apuró las últimas cucharadas que le quedaban y salió de la misma manera que lo había hecho el espadachín, dejando a todos confundidos y un tanto alterados. Sanji, al haberse dado cuenta desde antes del medio día de lo que estaba sucediendo, decidió salir y preguntarle directamente a Usopp que es lo que estaba pasando.

…

Usopp era un buen alumno, bastante aplicado si se lo proponía. Zoro le había dado una rutina de entrenamiento ligera, pero bastó con el primer día para darse cuenta de que le podía exigir un poco más, así que ahí estaba, poniéndolo en posiciones complicadas que en ocasiones necesitaba de una ayuda extra. No supo cómo, pero Usopp terminó cayendo sobre él, sintió una de sus manos aferrarse a su camiseta por la parte del cuello y la otra golpeó el piso por encima de su hombro; un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo agarró por la nuca robándole un beso. Fue un pequeño contacto de labios, pero en ese breve segundo logró comprender que Usopp lo atraía más de lo que pudo haberse imaginado, nunca había pensado en ningún hombre de esa manera, sin embargo, no era algo que lo molestase, siempre se había regido por lo que le pedía su cuerpo o su instinto, así que, aunque lo tomó por sorpresa, no se alteró en lo más mínimo, además, la leve sonrisa y el rubor que presentaba el tirador le decía que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

Esta vez lo atrajo con mucha más delicadeza y entreabrió los labios; Usopp se dejó llevar y cerrando los ojos correspondió el gesto con pasión, fundiéndose en el beso y sintiendo como la lengua del espadachín penetraba su boca arrancándole severos suspiros, casi haciéndole perder la consciencia.

…

Zoro se metió a las duchas y cerró con seguro, ciertamente se encontraba inestable y necesitaba de alguna manera aclarar su mente y poner en orden todos sus sentimientos y pensamientos, también necesitaba saber la razón por la cual Usopp se había alejado de forma tan brusca, es decir, ya no solamente se juntaban en el puesto de vigía para meditar o entrenar, sino que habían llegado a un punto en donde las caricias y los besos formaban parte de sus días, y de la nada se había alejado sin decirle una sola palabra. Además, si solamente era un asunto carnal ¿Por qué le estaba afectando tanto? Le había dado mil vueltas al asunto, y a la única conclusión que había llegado era que quizás empezaba a enamorarse, ¿o ya estaba enamorado? No sabía lidiar con esos sentimientos, no sabía que lo que sintió hace algunas horas en la cocina eran celos, sintió que Usopp lo estaba cambiando por Sanji, y aunque en ese preciso momento le sonó a una verdad absoluta, ahora eso ya no lo convencía del todo, quizás era el hecho de que precisamente era Sanji quien se lo estaba arrebatando, quizás simplemente era el hecho de que era Usopp quien se estaba marchando… Definitivamente tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

…

Usopp se encontraba sentado a horcajadas sobre Zoro, se acariciaban con bastante soltura mientras sus lenguas se tocaban y danzaban, la respiración empezaba a agitarse y el ambiente a calentarse, se mantuvieron así durante algunos minutos, moviendo levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro y profundizando el beso cada tanto, las manos del tirador acariciaban la espalda de Zoro, al tiempo que los dedos de este apretaban con fuerza los músculos bien formados de su cintura. De pronto, sintió que ya no podía aguantarlo más, con un rápido movimiento bajó las manos hacia las nalgas de Usopp, las apretó casi con furia arrancándole un gemido ronco, Zoro tomó esto como una señal para seguir, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a su amante, empezó a tirar hacia abajo de la tela del pantalón.

…

—Si no estabas listo, ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? —Sanji dejó salir el humo del cigarrillo que descansaba entre sus labios.

—Tuve miedo… es la primera vez que… yo… —Su voz iba perdiendo fuerza en cada palabra que decía— Supongo que… debe estar enojado conmigo porque no pude…

Sanji suspiró pesadamente.

—Creo que es más un problema de comunicación, ustedes dos tienen personalidades muy opuestas, incluso me sorprende que hayan llegado hasta este punto.

El cocinero se calló el resto de lo que estaba pensando, eso solamente sería agravar la situación y no quería eso, pero la verdad es que se encontraba disimulando con todas sus fuerzas la sorpresa que le había causado enterarse de que tanto Usopp como Zoro tenían esa clase de gustos, no los juzgaba, pero aún le parecía un tanto extraño.

Se terminó el cigarro y lo botó al mar, carraspeó un poco antes de acotar.

—Deberías aclarar las cosas con el marimo, estoy seguro de que comprenderá—. Sanji podía jactarse de que conocía a la perfección a Zoro por todas las peleas que habían tenido, y por lo mismo, sabía que no era de esas personas que fuerzan a otro a hacer lo que no quiere, además, por las cosas que Usopp le había contado, sabía que lo que tenían iba más allá de un asunto puramente carnal, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que pudieran arreglarse lo más pronto posible y con este pensamiento en la cabeza se dispuso a dar la vuelta y volver a la cocina para calmar a sus demás camaradas, sin embargo, cuando terminó de voltearse se le heló la sangre y quedó petrificado. No contaba con que Nami estuviera espiándolos.

—¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí? —Su voz no tenía el típico tono meloso que utilizaba para las chicas, en su lugar, su entonación era más de sorpresa y un poco de miedo.

—Salí hace un segundo. —Optó por mentir, a ella también le había sorprendido la información recién obtenida y no le apetecía verse involucrada en el problema.

Usopp, como buen mentiroso que era, logró captar de inmediato la mentira de la navegante y se puso en extremo nervioso, sentimiento que fue contagiado a los otros dos, Sanji optó por ponerle una mano en el hombro a Usopp para tratar de calmarlo, justo en ese momento salió Zoro de las duchas con la toalla envuelta en sus caderas.

Zoro había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar mientras estuvo en la ducha dejando que el agua fría cayera sobre su piel, estando allí decidió que trataría de alejarse y no incomodar al tirador, así que dio la vuelta para marcharse al otro extremo del Sunny.

—Espera Zoro, ustedes dos tienen que hablar. —Sanji decidió tomar la iniciativa, era el momento perfecto para que ambos arreglen sus asuntos y el ambiente en el barco vuelva a la normalidad, pero sus esperanzas se esfumaron al ver que Zoro no les prestaba atención y solamente siguió su camino— ¿Acaso estás sordo cabello de alga?

Zoro trató de poner su mente en blanco y quiso con todas sus fuerzas seguir caminando, pero la voz de Sanji gritándole empezó a hervirle la sangre, dio la vuelta para encontrarlo de frente y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—¿Acaso sabes lo que está pasando? —le gritó severamente enojado. El cocinero, que también tenía su carácter cuando de hablar con Zoro se trataba, no pudo aguantarse la directa agresión que había recibido.

—Pasa que eres un pedazo de imbécil, eso pasa.

Estuvieron a punto de agarrarse a los golpes. Usopp estaba aún nervioso y aterrado por lo que no se atrevía a decir una sola palabra, tenía miedo de empeorar las cosas; aun así, con un evidente temblor en sus extremidades, empezó a caminar en dirección a la explosión que significaban sus nakama, sin embargo Nami, mirando todo el alboroto que se había creado, decidió intervenir.

—¡Que Usopp sigue siendo virgen y no sabe cómo decírtelo porque teme que te enojes! —gritó a todo lo que daba su voz y luego, con una voz más tranquila, prosiguió— Eso, en resumen.

Si lo que había dicho Nami no hubiese sido tan impactante, todos se hubieran echado a reír por la expresión que tenían todos los tripulantes del barco, y es que con el jaleo armado era normal que los Mugiwara salieran a ver lo que estaba pasando, habían llegado en el momento preciso para escuchar lo que la navegante tenía para decir y se habían quedado estupefactos. Sanji se limitó a darse un golpe leve con la palma de su mano directo en la frente y se acarició la cara con resignación, Zoro había soltado el agarre dejando ir al cocinero y Usopp no sabía en donde esconderse.

—¿Es eso cierto? —Zoro se acercó delicadamente hacia su camarada, que hace unos días fue también su amante.

El moreno se limitó a asentir con profunda vergüenza, sus ojos parecían de cristal por las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

—Lo siento… Soy un idiota.

Nami y Sanji se limitaron a asentir para confirmar las palabras de Zoro ante un Usopp que seguía tembloroso.

—¿No estás enojado?

Zoro negó con la cabeza y se acercó un poco más hacia él, como pidiendo permiso para hacer su próximo movimiento. De la boca del tirador salió un suspiro extenso y su cuerpo se relajó en el pecho del espadachín, quien rápidamente aceptó el gesto y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Ok, el show terminó, creo que es momento de darles espacio. —Nami miró a Sanji para que la ayudase a dispersar a los nakama para poder darles privacidad, el cocinero asintió y ambos empezaron a empujar a sus compañeros hacia la cocina.

La pareja se quedó allí, en la cubierta, mirando el horizonte sin cruzar más palabras, y aunque tenían un millón de cosas por decirse, prefirieron mantenerse en esa total calma, después de todo, habían aprendido que su mayor problema era la comunicación. Obviamente trabajarían ambos en ello, así como Zoro le había enseñado a Usopp a mantener el silencio, era el turno del otro de enseñarle a manejar las palabras de manera eficiente para que no hubiesen malentendidos en el futuro; sí, el futuro, porque tenían planes de quedarse juntos durante mucho tiempo.

Nunca imaginaron que ese “mucho tiempo” sería eterno.

**FIN**

Me siento tan feliz de haber terminado por fin este fic, y es que no tienen idea de lo mucho que me costó el final, espero que Zoro no esté tan OOC, que fue lo que más me costó y mucho más al final, pero se logró sacar la idea que tenía.

Por cierto, quería decirles que tengo página en Facebook, allá me encuentran como Chisheccid fanfics, no pongo enlaces porque creo que quedaría feo, pero me pueden reconocer porque la foto de perfil es prácticamente la misma que aquí, por allá estaré subiendo actualizaciones de cómo van mis proyectos de escritura y si logramos llegar a los 100 seguidores, empezaré a hacer varias dinámicas y concursos.

También estoy subiendo podcasts en Youtube y Spotify, en ambas plataformas me encuentran como Chisheccid fanfics, ya saben, la misma foto de perfil para que sea más fácil ubicarme, también estoy en otras plataformas de audio, pero los links a esas otras páginas estarán en mi Facebook para no llenar de spam estas notas finales. Este fic ya se encuentra en Youtube, Spotify y otras plataformas de audio por si quieren pasar y darme su apoyo.

Y bueno, mil gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Un abrazo y nos seguimos leyendo.

Suerte!


End file.
